


Milkshakes aren't the only things being spilled.

by oursisthefury



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Another dark!dolores, F/M, also diner au, might be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Dolores runs a diner and William is frequent customer. They have their nice little chats but she's tired of a certain someone that tags around with him.





	

Everyday she scrubbed the place clean, everyday she served the same old faces. All she knew was her life there at the diner, making milkshakes and serving burgers, just the same routine. Giving small smiles to the customers and making small talk, everything had seemed so perfect and normal to her, until it wasn't. Suddenly she had felt unreal, remembering memories of something that seemed like a past life. The memories were so vivid and haunting that she could hardly sleep, all she could do was to hold onto them and try to figure herself out. She started thinking about how she could change her life, these memories and new ideas, she attributed their discoveries to a certain man that frequented her establishment, William.

Dolores liked William a lot. He was kind, understanding and good hearted. He had a great sense of humor too. He was down to earth and he liked chatting with her about ambitions and daily life. He seemed to find it relaxing, just talking to her and hearing her thoughts. She really liked him, but she didn't know if he would stay in the town forever. It would be sad for her to see him go, troubling almost, he was the only one who she really opened up to. With everyone else, she held back, even with Teddy, but he too was withdrawn. It hurt her that some days he walked right past her as if they had never met when other days he greeted her as a friend. Too often he was caught up in his quest for vengeance, especially against a man named Wyatt that had a lot to do with his past troubles. She could tell that he had feelings for her but she did not reciprocate them anymore, she only saw him as a dear friend.

William was promised to another, he had told her this when she prepared him a milkshake. Dolores could tell that even though he was to marry this woman, he did not love her. This made her wonder why he was doing it. It certainly wasn't to make his would be brother in law happy, they didn't get along, those too. Logan, he was always pushing William too far. He thought everything was hilarious and used people as he saw fit. She did not care for him, he was always out whoring and when he came into her establishment once and a while, she tried hard not to show her displeasure, especially when he bothered William. She wished that William would put him in his place one of these days, but William wasn't like that. He didn't like trouble, and therefore Logan walked all over him.

Sometimes Logan would harass her, and then William would tell him off but that always made the other man laugh at him and that fueled Dolores anger. One time in particular when Logan was teasing William about his manhood, a milkshake glass had shattered in her hand, spraying glass all over. William had immediately jumped to her aid, asking if she was ok and helping her clean up the mess but Logan had just said something snide to the both of them, leaving her fuming again. If it were up to her, she would tell him to go fuck himself and to leave William alone, but it wasn't up to her and that was the hard part.

She wiped down the counter quickly, no one ever seemed to find it strange that she was the only one running the place really, except for the cook in the back, but she had the real authority. She cleaned, served and made the shakes. She also talked to the customers and made them feel welcome. She was happy with her little routine, she liked the town and the people in it. There was no chaos, everything made sense. Or at least it had for a while, but now her perception was skewed. She tried not to dwell on her odd thoughts and memories as she flipped the sign on the door to OPEN and not CLOSED. She stepped back and admired her handiwork, she could tell that today was going to be a good day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sat up in his bed, shielding his face from the sun that was creeping in from the blinds. He yawned, running a hand through his messy hair, he saw that Logan had not come back. He didn't even know why they were sharing a hotel room in the first place. It had been Logan's idea but he had had no reasonings for it, it definitely wasn't to save money, they didn't even need to pay, not really anyways, they had paid for admission and that was it. 

When Logan had proposed to come there, William wasn't sure that he had just hanging out in a diner in mind. His brother in law was into the party life. He wanted to run with gangsters and sleep with whores. William on the other hand was more content with hanging around town and visiting Dolores Abernathy. She was different from everyone that he had met there. She was real, as in she felt real. Of course, he saw them all as people around him but she was a different force. She had a unique understanding of things and he was captured by it. Logan teased him about wasting his vacation away by talking to some "doll" but he didn't care, he liked seeing Dolores and he didn't care much for any storylines that they have encountered so far. 

For now he was left to his own devices and he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her smile and hear her soft voice as she made him a milkshake. He pulled on his clothes and soon he was on his way to her diner. He passed so many people that it was hard to imagine that most of them weren't real, just works of fiction doing what their masters told them to do. He couldn't tell the fake and the real apart in this world anymore, everything was a blur, but the diner was the only thing standing still.

With a smile he pushed open the door to the quaint establishment, a small bell chimed above him and Dolores' eyes met his as she looked up from her cash register. "Hello, Dolores." He greeted her with a smile, sidling up to the counter. "Hello, William." She smiled sweetly. "Would you like the usual?" She asked in reference to his now daily routine of bacon and eggs with a side of black coffee. "Yes, indeed I would." He told her and she poured him a steaming hot cup. "Damn fine coffee." He mused as he took a sip. "I'm glad you like it." Dolores smiled again, turning and grabbing the food from the window and sliding it over to him. The food she had at her place always looked like it came from a 4 star restaurant or something, he wondered who her cook was anyways.

She poured herself a cup of coffee too as she watched William hungrily dig into his food. The coffee filled her up with warmth though not as much as seeing him there. She really hoped that he wouldn't leave her. He never did say how long he was staying. She opened her mouth to ask him but the door chimed and she directed her attention to that instead.

A handsome man entered and she was glad that it was not Logan. He strode in and wordlessly took a seat next to William. "What's your business here?" She found herself compelled to ask him this. The man grinned at her, "Mayhem." He declared smoothly with a wink. She knew for certain what that meant and she shot down to grab the shotgun under the counter. "Actually, in truth I'm just here to-" but she never got to hear the end of his tale for when she got back up, he was already down on the floor bleeding and her least favorite person was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Well?" Logan asked clearly amused. "Where's my thanks?"


End file.
